


Petra and Dorothea's sweet adventures (With a prompt generator)

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: Dorothea and Petra may be the cutest couple in fe3h so I had the idea (from another fic btw) of making them do silly/cute things from a prompt generator.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 8





	1. Dorothea does something weird or stupid but petra sill loves her.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sugar Generator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581481) by [slotumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn). 



> Prompt 1:  
> Dorothea: *does something stupid or weird*  
> Petra: *sighs* Why do i love you so much

Petra cracks open the door to Dorothea's room, expecting to see Dorothea at the table, serving Petra tea.  
Dorothea is not there.

"Maybe she has gone to the restroom?" Petra asks, confused.  
Petra sits down at a seat. Suddenly, an arm grabs her thigh. "I AM THE TEA MONSTER!!" Dorothea sings as she pokes her head out from the tablecloth and puts her head down on Petra's thigh.

Petra sighs very hard. "Why is it that i love you so much, Dorothea."   
They both smile.


	2. Failed Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2:  
> Petra and Dorothea are about to kiss when instead they accidentally hit foreheads really hard and have matching bruises.

Petra is sitting down on a bench with Dorothea. They didn't really talk or anything, so Petra had to break the silence. Unfortunately, Dorothea had the same idea.

So they bonked their heads together.  
"Oww."  
Petra squealed something in her native language.

"Dorothea, you are having a bruise."  
"So do you!"

They both laughed, because they had matching bruises. It definitely broke the silence.


	3. Spider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea finds a spider in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3:  
> Petra heroically saving Dorothea from a spider by picking it up with a glass and throwing it outside.

Dorothea and Petra sat on Petra's bed. They both curled their hands into fists, and bumped them down on the palm of their other hands.  
"Rock! Paper! Scissor! One, Two, Three GO!"

Petra kept her hand curled, as a rock. Dorothea picked paper. "Hah!" Dorothea laughed with satisfaction. Dorothea glanced down for a second. Something fast had caught her eye.  
"A SPIDER!" Dorothea winced back into the wall. "PETRA SAVE ME SAVE MEEEE!" 

Petra sprang up, and kicked open a small cupboard with her leg. She grabbed a cup, and a sword. She gently nudged the spider into the cup with the sword. She ran outside of her room, and threw the spider out into the grass, very very far away.  
"Do not bother Dorothea." Petra said.

Petra walked back in, and Dorothea looked very pleased.  
"You're a show off Petra, but i love you."


End file.
